Episode:Good Cop
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = 4x02- .jpg | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 02 | season = IV | prod.code = | airdate.CA = July 15, 2011 | airdate.US = July 15, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 13, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Episode Description When a cop who mistakenly shot and killed a young boy is declared innocent, Team One confronts a rioting crowd and the father whose dreams died the night he lost his son. Plot It's Ed's first day back on duty after four months of physical therapy, and it is revealed that Sam was made team leader in his absence. Team One is sent to protect an officer, William Greeley, from a crowd of protesters who are awaiting the court's decision on the officer's plea and to see if the victim, Luke Buteau, will receive justice. Once it is revealed that the court found him "not guilty," the protesters start to riot, and Team One rushes inside the court house to safeguard the officer, ignoring the various garbage and debris that are thrown at them from the angry crowd as they make their way. After the rest of the team has entered the building, Spike is left alone in the SUV, surrounded by the protesters, as he waits for the team to escort the officer to the SUV. However, the crowd grows increasingly restless and volatile, and soon turn their frustration on the SUV, since they can't seem to get to their target. The crowd vandalizes the SUV as they try to break in to get to Spike, and someone in the crowd smashes the passenger window with a bat, giving another protester the opportunity to throw a pipe bomb into the SUV. Spike seems to have inhaled a lot of the smoke, but the team, with the help of the riot police, manages to get him out safely. Concerned that there might be more than one pipe bomb, Jules goes undercover as one of the protesters to gain intel, and comes across two promising names. After questioning one of the culprits, Joshua LeClair, they discover that the other one, known to the other protestors only as "Pip," was pushing for the focus of the organization to be on this particular case, and after more prodding, Josh reveals that her full name is Philippa Durst, who the team discovers used to be Luke's best friend. She'd thought that the media was trying to cover up Luke's shooting, so she tried to rally a large amount of public support for the case so that it wouldn't go ignored and the court would be pressured to find Greeley guilty. Once her plan failed, however, and Greeley was declared innocent, Pippi is successful in kidnapping him from right under SRU's nose and takes him to the greenhouse where he shot Luke. On the ride over to the greenhouse, Ed reveals to Greg that this is his last call, implying that he is leaving SRU - perhaps in relation to the ultimatum Sophie had given him in Fault Lines where she'd told him that, with the baby coming, he needed to choose between his family and the team. Over at the greenhouse, Pippi's intention is to have Luke's father shoot Greeley so that he can get justice for his son, but Greg and Ed are able to convince him that his son would've wanted otherwise, so he decides to let Greeley live. Greeley then confesses that contrary to what his lawyers tried to portray that Luke resembled a suspected murderer, that night, when he broke in, they both panicked and Greeley incidentally shot him. He then found that Luke was trying get a flower for his and Pippi's project and kept it ever since to remind himself of his failure. Pippi is furious and tries to kill Greeley herself, but SRU manages to stop her. When the team gets back to SRU headquarters, Ed confesses to Greg that he has second thoughts about leaving, but then they are interrupted by Sophie, who was apparently at headquarters with Izzy and heard the transaction of what went down. Sophie also has second thoughts about forcing Ed to leave, so she relents to letting him stay on the team but they have to agree on a few conditions - no overtime; he must spend his two hour pre-shift work out time at home instead; all extracurricular conferences and swat team competitions will be left to Sophie's discretion; and his off-shift days will be spend on "baby duty" so that Sophie can go back to work and start her own catering business. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Bill Greeley * as * as * as Sgt. Blount *Amber Rose Revah as Co-Starring Uncredited